Belt
by redqueen-nero
Summary: Dante/Shiro. NSFW. He'd always liked the look of her, and he was going to have her.


NSFW.

Dante/Shiro smut.

Follows after 'Comfort', but isn't cannon.

* * *

The ice blue glare set on him at full power, daring him to take another step; if she could - if she had that kind of demonic power - she'd freeze him to the spot. Cocky-ass smirk and all.

She'd come to him for advice on Nero and demon hunting, needing some work of her own to get her own place; he gave her his usual smart-ass, flirtatious replies which only caused the glare to darken.

However, it was taking a _lot_ of effort to keep the heat from rising up in her cheeks; the older hunter had a way with words - and that smirk.

_Stop it_, she scolded herself and watched as he slowly paced back and forth in front of his desk while telling her where the best demon hotspots were - small jobs he wouldn't waste his time on. He was making himself sound generous and he pointed that fact out while lightly poking the end of her nose.

Shiro rolled her eyes and lightly batted his hand away with the bringer. "I'll give you a cut when I do jobs in those areas then." She turned to leave, and the second her back was to him the former knight knew she'd made a mistake.

Dante's arms wrapped around her and his lips latched onto her neck; he sucked and nibbled the spot for a second or two before Shiro came to her senses and tried to elbow him in the stomach.

He leapt back with an innocent smile and she raised her left hand to her neck. "What the hell!?" she seethed and the hunter shrugged with his hands behind his back. Shiro growled and reached behind her for Red Queen; she'd teach him not to try that again!

She grabbed air. Dante stepped to one side to reveal he had her precious blade and twisted the hilt; Shiro's second growl was drowned out by the roar of the engine and she dropped her hand for Blue Rose - fingers catching the leather holster.

The hunter revealed his other hand and spun Blue Rose.

_How the_ **_FUCK!?_**

"Hand them over, old man," she snapped. He seemed like he was going to give the weapons back, and then suddenly threw them across the room; Red Queen slammed into the wall above the metal stairs and Blue Rose sat gently on the sword's brake lever.

Shiro's jaw slackened.

Dante laughed, catching her attention again, and she raised the bringer - warning him that she has one more weapon he couldn't throw away; the elder hunter gestured with his head.

Oh fine. If he wanted a fight! She swung the bringer at him, suddenly finding that it was more awkward than before because she was shorter than her male counter parts. Dante sidestepped the attack and grabbed the demonic arm, twisting it and her other arm behind her back.

Before she could even _think _of trying to break free, Dante leaned down and nibbled on the shell of her ear. Shiro tensed, feeling a tingling sensation shoot down her spine, and a whimper slipped past her lips before she could stop it; the hunter smirked against her ear and noted how that had an instant calming effect on her. She snarled at the devil to prove him wrong and he did it again.

The former knight shook her head to escape the nibbling. "Quit it!"

A chuckle. He'd stop doing that, but he'd move the spot where her neck and shoulder met, smirking when her shoulders slumped and the muscles relaxed. Keeping a tight enough grip on the bringer, Dante spun Shiro around to face him and crushed their lips together while regaining his hold on her human arm. Shiro bit down hard on his lip.

"Let go of me," she demanded and licked her swollen bottom lip. The former knight could feel the heat in her cheeks spreading down her neck. This was the _exact_ reason why she didn't like to stay in a room with him for too long; she knew he'd pull something like this eventually and she wasn't sure how long she could resist. "Now, old man."

Her brow creased at the smirk he was giving her and told her he would as long as she didn't punch him in the face; his grip slackened and she let her arms fall to her sides, her eyes never leaving his. That is, until she swung her foot up and kicked him in the chin.

He didn't say anything about not kicking him in the chin.

The elder hunter stumbled back and Shiro made a move for the stairs to retrieve her weapons - one of which she planned to put through Dante's chest - when he grabbed her arms again. "You just don't quit, do you?" she snarled and glared over her shoulder at him. He crashed their lips together once more and he ignored the teeth clamping down on his lip; he adjusted his grip so he could hold both wrists in his hand while undoing his belt with the other.

Shiro was aware his grip on her had changed and tried to twist herself free, but even the bringer seemed tiny in his grasp, which only tightened as she struggled; she felt leather drape over her arm and his hand disappeared. The leather tightened in its place.

"The fuck?" she pulled away from the kiss and craned her neck to look down, finding his belt tied around her overlapped wrists. She turned to scream at him and he stooped down, throwing her over his shoulder and placing his hand on her behind - giving it a little squeeze and commenting how firm it was.

She wiggled as he calmly strolled towards a door, opening it with a whistle and carrying her up the stairs; he warned her he'd drop her if she didn't stop moving around and that seemed to encourage her. She didn't care if she fell and broke her damn neck, she just wanted to put as much distance between her and him as possible.

The elder hunter sighed and purposely let her slide sideways off his shoulder; he felt her tense and hooked his free arm under her legs to carry her bridal style the last few steps and dropped her onto the bed, telling her he told her so.

"I'm going to kill you if you touch me again, Dante!" she screamed and tried to bite him again when he sat and reached out to cup her cheek; he was quicker and pulled her into another, softer kiss. He chuckled at the blush colouring her cheeks and pulled her into his lap to kiss her neck again while rubbing soothing circles on her thigh with his thumb.

"U-Untie me," she whimpered and wriggled when he nibbled her ear again. He unzipped her hoodie and slipped his hand inside; a smirk pulled at his lips against her ear and the colour in her cheeks deepened when he noted she wasn't wearing a bra and he liked the easy access. "F-Fuck you!"

Wrong thing to say, but the hormones invading her brain had turned it to mush - smart comments were no longer available. The older hunter laughed and laid her down, promising that fucking would happen eventually, and licked one of her nipples before lightly sucking on it.

The former knight whimpered again. She had admitted to herself a while ago that the older hunter was handsome - and charming in his own way - and blamed any strange thoughts and feelings on her strange female emotions; she did _not _have a crush on him. Nope. No way.

Yet, she didn't protest when he trailed long, slow kisses down to her stomach while undoing her trousers; chuckling at her choice of underwear. Shiro suddenly wanted the bed to swallow her up, but had to settle for turning her head to the side and trying to bury her face in the covers.

Nero's boxer-briefs…

Since her older 'brother' had, literally, ripped her only pair of underwear from her body, she stole her pair of his.

Dante ran a finger across her stomach, just above the waistband, and told her that however sexy they looked on her - they had to go. Shiro suddenly crossed her legs and gave him an icy glare; he'd had his fun - gotten to play with her tits like he wanted - now it was time to stop. He stared at her in surprise for a moment before a mischievous glint shone in the blue orbs; the older hunter stood and pulled his shirt off to 'level the playing field'. Shiro found herself staring.

_Look away. Look. Away! LOOK THE FUCK AWAY!_

Her own blue orbs refused to shift from his muscled torso and he winked playfully at her before grabbing her ankles; she panicked, pulled one foot free, and planted it against his cheek. "Back the fuck off and untie me…"

Another chuckle. The older hunter grabbed her ankle again and kissed it, choosing to ignore the string of curses and threats she yelled at the top of her lungs; he tilted his head to the side, finding it all amusing - and very cute coming from her - and used the grip he had on her to lift her rear off the bed and pull the boxer-briefs off.

Shiro shrieked at the sudden loss of clothing and used his torso as a boost to shuffle up the bed; her face was bright red from yelling and embarrassment, and she sat back against the headboard with her legs pulled up to her chest. Dante knelt in front of her, folded his arms on her knees, rested his chin on them so their eyes could meet and asked her the strangest question

What did she have to lose?

Not her virginity - obviously. The respect of her brothers - especially the younger one as he was a little more protective of her - and some respect for herself; between what had happened with Nero and what was happening now, she felt a little like a cheap whore.

She rested her forehead on his arms. Her feelings towards the older hunter were mixing and confusing her; some days she wanted to just smash his head open whenever he tried a cheap line on her, and others she wanted to roll her eyes and smile at his attempts - even flirt back a little.

It was all so _very _confusing.

The older hunter lightly kissed her head and she lifted it slightly to look at him. She was sure if she did say no he would stop, untie her and drop the whole idea on the spot. As if reading her mind, he lifted her chin and kissed her softly again. He kissed her cheek then her knee before parting them and kissing down the inside of her leg. Shiro groaned and relaxed, letting her head lean back against the headboard and her legs slide across the covers.

Her breath hitched when he slid his tongue inside her and she tugged at the belt, wanting to tangle her fingers in his hair. The former knight groaned and shifted when he teased the entrance with his tongue. "Don't -ah! - do that, bastard!" she whimpered.

Dante chuckled and kissed her stomach and chest. He removed his own trousers and wrapped an arm around Shiro's back, pulling her onto his lap; she head-butted him and narrowed her eyes.

"That was for the…teasing…" she flushed and watched him rub the spot on his forehead. Shiro rolled her eyes and kissed it. "Asshole."

She couldn't be nice for a second, he pointed out and added that was what he liked about her; he kissed her neck and shoulder while he lifted her slightly. Shiro felt a familiar pain but was glad is wasn't as bad as before - crying in front of Nero she could manage, Dante she could not.

The pain was forgotten when Dante moved his hips slowly and she tugged against the restraint on her wrists again with a growl, which turned into a groan when he moved again; she rested her forehead on his shoulder and bit her lip when he worked up a rhythm. Shiro kissed along his shoulder and licked a bead of sweat running down his neck before nibbling; the elder hunter grunted, changing his pace and running a hand through her hair.

"F-Fuck…Dante…" she gasped and moved her head back to look him in the eyes; they met for a moment before she crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. The older hunter ran his tongue against hers and pulled her closer; he moved the kiss along her jaw and down her neck, groaning her name.

Shiro nibbled his earlobe and felt another familiar feeling building up inside of her. He thrust into her harder and buried his face in her neck; they groaned in unison and came together. She bit down on his shoulder until her orgasm settled and then ran her tongue along the marks she'd left.

"Now, untie me," she panted. "And run; I'm going to kick the shit out of you!"


End file.
